


The Selfies

by brangelina_of_the_gallaghers



Series: Mr G [12]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Nude Photos, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers/pseuds/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian stumbles in on Mickey taking shirtless selfies. Nudes ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Selfies

**Author's Note:**

> This is bordering on a crack!fic.

Ian quietly entered the apartment after work. He'd forgotten his only afternoon class was cancelled because of a freshman field trip so he grinned all day at the thought of going home early; at the thought of surprising his boyfriend. He entered their apartment silently, gripping the keys so tight so stop his keyrings jangling that his knuckles were white. 

Mickey wasn't lounging on the couch. He was supposed to be home at this time on a Monday and the redhead expected to see him relaxed and content watching  _Community_ or something. But he was met by stark silence. 

But soon after he let the door quietly click shut, he heard a groan coming from their bedroom. Ian loved hearing moans coming from his boyfriend's perfect mouth, but this wasn't one of those groans. This was a wretched moan of misery. Ian sprang into action - never liking to see or hear his Mickey unhappy - and took long, fast strides through to the bedroom. 

Mickey was stood in front of the mirror with his shirt off and his phone in his hand. His milky flesh glistened - he'd obviously just got out the shower. Ian stared in awe as he contemplated, not for the first time, how he had gotten so lucky.   

The smaller man raised his phone with the camera app open just as Ian walked in. "Shit." He uttered to himself more than his boyfriend. "You're home early." He said casually.

"No classes this afternoon." He paused, looking Mickey up and down. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." He tried to subtly slip his phone in the back pocket of his jeans.

"Mick." Ian laughed, taking a hesitant step forward.

"Fine." He sighed. "I thought I looked decent today so figured I'd take a picture now to send you next time you go away. I wanted you to remember me hot."

Ian threw his head back and laughed heartily. "Mick." He closed the gap between them, not caring that it was making his own clothes wet. "I always think you're hot."

"You have to say that; you're my boyfriend." Mickey blushed and looked at his feet. 

Ian delicately took his boyfriend's chin in his fingertips. "I don't have to say anything." The redhead pecked his boyfriend's lips. "You're hot every second of every day."

"I'm no-" Mickey began to protest but Ian cut him off before he could finish his self-pitiful sentence but joining their lips. "Shut up." He breathed as he pulled away.

"Okay." Mickey blushed.

"I wouldn't mind a topless picture of you though." Ian winked.

"Don't push it." He laughed through an exhale. 

"But Miiiick." Ian whined.

"It's embarrassing now you know I'm doing it though."

"I'm not judging you." The redhead reassured, rubbing Mickey's back soothingly. 

"Yeah, you are." Mickey said skeptically. 

"No, I'm not. I promise."

Mickey sighed and turned back to face the mirror, pulling the phone back out. He looked into the glass to see what Ian was doing and saw the 'I'm embarrassingly turned on' face he'd seen so many times before. It made him smile and he took the picture, hoping it would make his facial expression look natural.

Ian took some steps closer, snaking his arms around his boyfriend's waist and pushing himself right up against the shorter man's damp back. "So fucking hot."

Mickey took another photo, smiling as he felt his boyfriend's boner against his ass. Ian smiled too before pulling his own shirt off and wrapping himself around Mickey tighter.

Mickey laughed and snapped a few more pictures. Ian dipped his head and sucked on his boyfriend's neck, reaching down and slipping his hands underneath the top of Mickey's restricting jeans. It didn't take long for him to start unzipping the pants and palming Mickey through his boxers. The blue eyed boy sucked in a harsh breath as he let his head fall back. "We need to loose more clothing, Gallagher." He stifled out through a groan. 

"Yeah." Ian exhaled. "And then more pictures."

"What?" Mickey raised an eyebrow. 

"Nudes." Ian said simply. "For when I'm away."

"And what are you going to do for me in return?" Mickey rose to his tiptoes, stopping a whisker away from his boyfriend's lips. 

"You can have some of me too." Ian surged down and closed the gap. His hands found his own fly and he quickly wiggled out of his jeans. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I posted, I figured I'd write something quick and shit. Sorry.
> 
> I'm [here](http://kind-of-a-lot.tumblr.com) on tumblr.
> 
> Also, I have an [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/beth_pritchard_photography/) now where I'm posting my amateur photography. Come check me out.


End file.
